1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating switch for a motor vehicle with a housing and a protective device movable relative to an operating element of the operating switch for temporarily covering the operating element on the operating side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a switch is known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,552 A according to which an operating switch is protected from accidental actuation by a flip cover. Such a flip cover protruding from a control panel is unsuitable for a motor vehicle if only for aesthetic reasons but also because of the risk of injury for the passengers.
At present it is usual to provide automobiles with an electronic immobilizer which can be released by an electronic key working on the transponder principle. This makes it possible to reduce the mechanical security effort for the starter switch, which can now be formed e.g. as a separate, readily accessible pushbutton switch.
The invention is based on the problem of impeding accidental actuation of such a switch and reducing the risk of injury while heeding aesthetic aspects.